


Молодожены

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Молодожены

\- Ты совсем охренел, мусор?  
Сквало с трудом разлепляет будто клеем намазанные веки и садится на чужой кровати. Голова грозит вот-вот перевесить и утянуть его обратно на постель — или на пол, если он качнется вперед еще хоть разок.  
Занзас смотрит на него, будто примеряясь, как эффективней двинуть в опухшую рожу, чтобы избавиться раз и навсегда. Он окидывает Сквало задумчивым взглядом и подходит к окну — старинная рама распахивается и ударяет о стену с грохотом. Мелкая древесная пыль пляшет в солнечном свете, и Сквало щурится, думая, что точно так же будет кружиться мелкое крошево из опилок над крышкой его свежеструганного гроба. Блядь, как же пить-то хочется...  
Занзас молча садится в кресло напротив и скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- У нас есть повод напиться, мусор?  
\- У тебя так точно, - цедит сквозь зубы Сквало, отворачиваясь от окна и растирая пальцами виски. Голова гудит, как колокол.  
\- Так какого же хрена ты пьешь здесь, если повода у тебя нет? На меня смотри, мусор.  
Сквало неловко поднимается с кровати и, пошатываясь, бредет к двери, думая только о том, как бы не сблевать по дороге. Хотя нет, чего уж там — если он попадет Занзасу на ботинки или штаны, тот прибьет его на месте, и все проблемы закончатся. И голова, наконец, перестанет болеть.  
\- Мусор. Разворачиваешься. И объясняешь мне. Какого хера случилось. Быстро.  
\- Ничего не случилось, блядь, - глухо выговаривает Сквало в обшивку двери. - Поздравляю с предстоящей свадьбой. Босс.  
Когда он с трудом преодолевает второй лестничный пролет, в спину ему летит оглушительный хохот. «Сука, - думает Сквало. - Чтоб тебя на медовый месяц съели крокодилы. Или акулы. Интересно, твоя невеста потребует бассейн в люксе?».

* * *  
Дверь распахивается, впуская на мгновение далекий гул голосов и звуки музыки. Скрипка ввинчивается в мозги на секунду, но потом пронзительный визг затихает — сразу же со щелчком замка.  
\- Нахер, - раздраженно машет рукой Сквало, не трудясь даже поднять голову с постели. Он как рухнул лицом в подушку час назад, так и лежит здесь — успел уже и перебеситься, и протрезветь. Осталось только заставить себя встать с кровати и спуститься вниз за новой бутылкой. Или послать того, кто заявился сюда так не вовремя. Кого там принесло вообще?  
\- Отлично, ты уже на месте, - короткий низкий смешок заставляет Сквало приподнять голову, но в этот же момент его без особых церемоний хватают за плечо и рывком разворачивают. Он садится на кровати и ошалело моргает.   
\- Блядь, я же вроде немного и выпил, - хрипит он, сглатывая ставшую вязкой слюну.  
Занзас ухмыляется ему из вороха белых оборок, похабно и не предвещая ничего хорошего. Когда в него летит эта белоснежная глыба тряпок, Сквало отшатывается машинально — хрен его знает, может, там бомба или сотня лезвий. С Занзаса станется.   
\- Это что за дерьмо? - он поддевает пальцем край бесформенной кучи, в которой начинает прозревать нечто куда более опасное.  
\- Надевай, - Занзас ухмыляется довольно и предвкушающе. - У меня сегодня первая брачная ночь, и невеста такая сообразительная — сама ждет на кровати.  
\- Какого хрена, - Сквало трезвеет окончательно и бесповоротно. Он шевелит ворох ткани, как будто оттуда может выползти в любой момент ядовитая змея — змея, как же он мог не подумать! - и, наконец, отыскивает ворот. Поднимает платье на вытянутых руках, держа гладкую атласную ткань брезгливо самыми кончиками пальцев. - Какого хрена, Занзас?! Тебе мало твоей бабы? Решил напоследок развлечься, да, блядь?!  
\- Захлопни пасть и не говори так о Мари-Виктуар, - Занзас ржет над ним в полный голос, сука такая! - Знаешь, как долго она выбирала тебе этот наряд, а? «А какой у него цвет глаз? А волос? А талия точно столько сантиметров?».  
\- Сколько сантиметров у меня талия? - Сквало открывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.   
\- Неважно, мусор.   
\- Ты что — мерил, что ли?  
\- И что с того? Ты спишь, как убитый, когда нажрешься. Меньше трепа. Надевай.  
\- Представляю, как веселились эти дебилы в ателье у Карло: великий босс Варии заказывает по платью для своей будущей и для своей бывшей женушки. А не пошел бы ты нахер, Занзас!  
\- Три, - ухмыляется тот. - Мы заказали три платья, мусор. Тебе, Мари — и ее женщине. Усек?  
Сквало может только потрясенно захлопнуть рот.   
\- Ты думал, я кретин? Думал, если моему чокнутому папаше придет в голову женить меня ради процветания Семьи, - Занзас кривится, как от микстуры, - то я не смогу найти такой вариант, который устроил бы нас обоих? И тебя тоже, тупая ты куча рыбьих отбросов.  
\- Какого хрена ты не сказал мне, урод?  
\- Следи за языком. Может, мне было весело наблюдать, как ты нажираешься каждый вечер и разыгрываешь из себя поруганную целку, которую лишили девичьей невинности и не женились после этого.  
\- Урррод! - рычит Сквало, кидаясь на него, и уже целится как следует, чтобы выбить самодовольному ублюдку половину зубов, но Занзас бьет его головой в лоб и валит на постель.   
В лицо лезут кружева и оборки, Сквало орет и мотает головой, пытаясь вцепиться зубами в ухмыляющиеся губы Занзаса, но тот сам резко подается вперед — и впивается в его рот, кусает, голодно и жадно, засовывает ему язык, кажется, в самую глотку, и Сквало стонет — блядь, как же чертовски, чертовски ему этого не хватало весь этот гребаный месяц!  
Занзас сдирает с него одежду, уворачиваясь от ударов и пинков, и ржет, как ненормальный. У Сквало встает от этого смеха, от горящих глаз Занзаса, от того, как тот облизывает губы нетерпеливо, как проходится ладонью по его бокам и животу, стягивая с него рубашку.  
Занзас поднимается с кровати, скидывая с себя смокинг и смотрит неотрывно на раскинувшегося на постели тяжело дышащего Сквало.  
Он хрипло втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, нашаривает под собой свадебное платье и отшвыривает его в угол комнаты.  
\- Черта с два я надену эту тряпку.  
Занзас усмехается криво — и запускает руку в карман. Наручники? Дурь? Зрачки Сквало расширяются, когда он видит, что Занзас вытаскивает оттуда.  
Подвязку. Белую кружевную подвязку.  
\- Ну хотя бы это ты наденешь? - спрашивает он тихо, шагая к постели, и Сквало может только сдавленно кивнуть.  
\- Чертов... Занзас... - выдыхает он хрипло, когда тот перехватывает его щиколотку и продевает сквозь обтянутую кружевом резинку. Занзас тянет ее вверх, медленно, ведя губами вслед за тканью, и Сквало чувствует, как у него проходит мороз по коже.   
Когда подвязка оказывается туго натянута на бедре, Занзас прикусывает кожу выше — и скользит языком к паху. Втягивает запах жадно, поднимает на секунду взгляд и смотрит Сквало в глаза.  
Тот прикусывает губу, его член дергается, и Занзас облизывается довольно и голодно перед тем, как взять его в рот глубоко. Сквало шипит и запрокидывает голову, стукаясь затылком о спинку кровати. Занзас плотно сжимает губы — и Сквало стонет, матерясь сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Сссукаа...  
\- Ну, выбирай слова... Разве так должна разговаривать невеста в первую брачную ночь?  
\- Занзас... тварь...  
Занзас отстраняется и рывком переворачивает Сквало на живот. Впивается пальцами в поджавшиеся ягодицы, разводит их с силой в стороны и принимается вылизывать его, прихватывая тонкую кожу зубами, скользя напряженным языком.  
\- Хватит... Блядь, да хватит, Занзас, сколько можно!   
Занзас издает короткий рык и ставит его на колени. Прижимается членом к влажному входу и начинает проталкивать его внутрь — медленно и тяжело дыша, наваливается сверху и прикусывает загривок. Сквало комкает простынь в руках и подается назад, стиснув зубы. Месяц не трахаться с Занзасом — это значит отвыкнуть от этой распирающей боли, от этого ноющего ощущения в пояснице, от этого обжигающего, охренительного чувства, что внутри сейчас взорвется сверхновая. Месяц не трахаться с Занзасом — это значит тронуться мозгом, думает Сквало, и в этот момент Занзас начинает двигаться.   
Сквало трясет, он воет в полный голос от чувства, что его сейчас разорвет пополам, что он сейчас прожжет простыни — Занзас раскаленный, как металл на наковальне. С каждым толчком Сквало все больше и больше ощущает себя этой самой наковальней, он подается задом назад, подмахивает и шепчет хрипло, едва успевая вдохнуть обжигающий легкие воздух:  
\- Быстрее, быстрее, ссука... Быстрее, Занзас, блядь!  
Занзас кусает его в плечо и застывает на секунду, тяжело дыша над ухом. Сквало хочется заорать.  
\- Сейчас, - хрипит Занзас и прикусывает кожу на шее, подцепляя подвязку, сползшую к колену. - Ногу подними... Вот так...  
Он стягивает ее и подается назад, заставляя Сквало откинуться ему на грудь, насадившись до упора. Тот царапает ногтями спинку кровати и хватается за ее край, когда Занзас снова начинает двигаться. Он крепко держит Сквало за бедро одной рукой, натягивая на себя, а второй — Сквало чувствует, как его словно бьют поддых — обматывает тонкую ткань вокруг его члена. Он сжимает широкую ладонь поверх подвязки, ведет вверх — кружево царапает головку — затем вниз, и Сквало издает громкий стон.  
Занзас ускоряет движения, и Сквало плывет, к щекам приливает жар, он откидывает голову на плечо Занзаса и стискивает зубы, кончая в его ладонь. Тот кусает его в шею, тянет на себя — и Сквало чувствует, как дрожат его крепко стиснутые пальцы на бедрах.

\- Хреновый из тебя жених, - лениво бормочет Сквало, растягиваясь блаженно на кровати.  
Занзас усмехается, отправляя скомканную испачканную подвязку в окно. С улицы доносятся редкие хлопки и пьяное «Новобрачные отдали дань традициям! Вот оно, доказательство — таинство свершилось!».  
\- Ты не слишком ли охамел, мусор?  
\- Нормальный жених приперся бы с бутылкой шампанского, по всем законам жанра. Или с дюжиной...  
\- И всю первую брачную ночь ты провалялся бы в отключке. Хороша невеста...  
\- Заткнись.  
Занзас сгребает его в охапку и прижимает к груди. Сквало думает, что надо бы двинуть ему по яйцам коленом как следует, но делать хоть что-то ужасно лень. Завтра...  
\- Завтра...  
\- Спи. Завтра нам рано вставать.  
\- С хера ли?  
\- У нас медовый месяц, забыл, тупой мусор?  
\- Чертов босс, - шипит Сквало, но вырваться из захвата не выходит. Или не хочется.  
\- Так что ты там узнавал насчет бассейна с крокодилом в номере для молодоженов? - шепчет со смешком Занзас ему на ухо. Сквало вздрагивает.  
\- С акулой, - бормочет он.  
\- Договорились. Номер с акулой.


End file.
